El Azul es un Color Cálido
by Writer65
Summary: Basado en "El Azul es un Color Cálido" y "La Vida de Adele" Hipo tiene 15 años y acaba de mudarse, tiene una cosa muy clara, los chicos salen con chicas, pero todo cambiara un día cuando se tope con un extraño muchacho de cabello azul, aunque lo suyo comience como una simple amistas, pronto se convertirá en algo mas. Mal Summary, jaccup, pasen y lean, solo criticas moderadas.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic está basado en "El Azul es un Color Cálido" la novela gráfica y en su adaptación "La Vida de Adele" Solo que esas tratan sobre una relación lésbica este tratara sobre la relación entre Hipo y Jack, que aunque comienza como una simple amistad, pronto se convertirá en algo más.**

**Mi primer fic yaoi, no les gusta no lo lean y recuerdo que solo acepto criticas moderadas. Hay algunas cuantas alteraciones con los personajes, como Jack, pero principalmente es en el aspecto físico, no tanto en el psicológico. Con quien si cambia mucho es con Patán y Brutacio. **

**Pasen y lean.**

Mi nombre es Hipo, tengo quince años y acabo de mudarme de Berk aquí a Castle Rock, no es una ciudad muy grande pero está bien.

Mis padres, Estoico, un hombre de negocios y mi madre Valka, veterinaria, insistieron en que Berk no era una buena ciudad para que su "pequeño" creciera (15 años y hasta ahora lo deciden), además de que aquí vive mi tío junto con mi primo Patán, me inscribieron en la escuela secundaria "Constantino" estoy en tercero de secundaria y, no es por presumir pero soy el primero en la clase.

Espero graduarme con honores y poder entrar en una buena secundaria.

En lo que respecta a mi vida social, mi mejor amigo es mi perro, Chimuelo, un pastor alemán, lo tengo desde que era un cachorro, mi mama me lo regalo cuando tenía 4 años y desde entonces somos inseparables.

En la escuela me junto con mi primo, su mejor amigo Brutacio y Patapez, con quien me llevo muy bien.

Pero también esta Camicazi, quien es mi mejor amiga, y es una excelente consejera.

Así que como ven soy un chico normal que lleva una vida normal.

Nada fuera de lo común.

…

-Oye viejo-me dice Brutacio golpeándome en el hombro-Creo que Astrid te está viendo.

Estamos el, Patán, Patapez y yo sentados en una mesa en el patio de la escuela, es la hora del receso. Volteo a ver dónde está Astrid, la chica más popular y linda de la escuela, si me está mirando ¡A mí! He querido salir con ella desde que la vi por primera vez.

-Él tiene razón Hipo-agrega Patapez-Te está viendo.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme ¡Mierda!

-Ve y pídele una cita-agrega Patán.

-No-dijo regresando a mi libro, es _Drácula _de Bram Stoker, un verdadero libro de vampiros.

-Vamos cerebrito-dice Patán-Jamás conseguirás chicas si continuas con esa actitud.

-Tal vez no quiera.

-Deja de ser marica primo y anímate.

Suspiro, cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza a Patán ya no se puede sacar.

-Está bien lo hare, lo hare, pero en la salida.

Todos me abuchean.

…

Ya es hora de salir, salgo rápidamente del salón de clases y comienzo a seguir a Astrid, logro alcanzarla en la parada del bus.

-Hola-vamos, eso no es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

-Hola-contesta Astrid emocionada-¿Hipo verdad?

-Sí.

¡Sabe mi nombre!

-Mucho gusto-dice extendiéndome la mano-Astrid.

-Si te conozco-contesto-Y… yo me preguntaba si tu…

Vamos, solo dilo, no es tan difícil.

-Sí, me encantaría salir contigo.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto.

-Genial.

¡Acepto! ¡Acepto! ¡Acepto!

-¿El sábado te parece bien? ¿En el centro?-propongo.

-Me parece estupendo.

Y así es como Astrid me dejo picado toda la semana.

…

Por fin llegó el sábado y yo me dirijo a mi cita con Astrid, acabo de tomar el metro y ahora voy a pie, ya son las 11:45 a.m. quedamos que a las doce.

No puedo llegar tarde.

Acelero el paso, pero me agarra el alto ¡Maldición! No importa, aún tengo tiempo pero…

Del otro lado de la calle veo a un muchacho con una sudadera azul, al igual que su cabello, tiene su brazo alrededor de los hombros de otro chico, ese se ve de mayor edad y tiene el cabello gris, pero el chico del cabello azul es…

Fascinante.

El semáforo se pone verde, retomo mi caminata y trato de no mirar más a ese individuo, pero no puedo evitarlo, solo espero que no…

Demasiado tarde.

Ya me vio, cuando paso a su lado me sonríe, yo me detengo y me volteo para verlo, me sigue sonriendo, pero luego vuelve a mirar para el frente, y yo por poco soy atropellado por una motocicleta.

…

Mi cita con Astrid es genial, nos la pasamos hablando, jugando y fuimos al cine, es una gran chica, y estoy feliz de poder estar con ella, pero durante todo el día, no puedo dejar de pensar en el color azul.

…

Regreso a mi casa a la hora acordada, mis papas ya llegaron, cenamos espagueti con albóndigas y me preguntan que como estuvo mi día, yo respondo que bien.

Cuando voy acostarme no puedo conciliar el sueño, algo me molesta, no me deja tranquilo, me falta algo.

De repente sintió una mano sobre la mía, es algo pálida, levanto la mirada y veo que es el chico del cabello azul, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

El solo me mira son sus ojos, son azules también, y profundos como el mar, me plantea un beso en la mejilla, me levanto de la cama.

¡¿Qué fue eso?!

No hay nadie, todo fue…

No, no, no.

Los chicos salen con chicas, es así como debe de ser…

**El primer capítulo es algo corto pero llevo algo de prisa, por favor comenten y díganme si quieren más, prometo que el segundo capítulo será más largo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuevo capítulo y solo quiero agradecer rápidamente a AizumiMizore-YAOI por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos.**

Todo el fin de semana recibo mensajes de Astrid, pero ni siquiera puedo verlos, aunque disfrute mucho nuestra cita, no me siento bien, algo me falta, ¿pero qué?

No lo logro concentrarme en nada, quiero despejar mi mente así que saco a Chimuelo a dar una vuelta, el caminar me ayuda, me distrae y así ya no tengo que pensar en…

Eso.

Recorro un buen tramo con Chimuelo, damos vueltas por horas, pero las gotas comienzan a caer, el cielo ha estado nublado toda la semana y con esta van tres veces que llueve.

Regresamos a la casa, donde ya está mi querida madre esperando para regañarme por no llevar un paraguas.

-Sabes que en esta ciudad llueve mucho, no deberías ser tan descuidado hijo.

-Lo siento.

-No tienes que pedirme disculpas, tienes que ser más atento.

-Está bien-me sonríe.

-Muy bien-me dirijo a la escalera pero su voz vuelve a detenerme-Oye, te he notado algo triste, ¿te sientes bien?

-Claro-miento-¿Por qué no debería sentirme bien?

-Bueno, alguien me dijo por ahí que tuviste una cita.

¡Voy a matar a Patán cuando lo vea!

-Sí, me vi con una chica.

-¿Puedo saber quién es la afortunada?

-Se llama Astrid.

-Bonito nombre, deberíamos presentárnosla.

-Pues sí.

-Mi pequeño está creciendo.

Yo ya no la escucho y me voy a mi cuarto.

…

Escucho música en mi I-Pod me meto a Internet, leo, escribo un poco, pero mi mente sigue en las nubes.

Recibo más mensajes de Astrid.

No entiendo que me pasa, ¿Por qué de repente ya no puedo concentrarme en nada?

Mi vida iba bien hasta que…

Me cruce con ese chico.

Ahora que me doy cuenta, desde ese día solo puedo pensar en el color azul.

Es obsesivo, ¿pero por qué?

¿Por qué?

A mí jamás me ha gustado ese color, y ahora de repente me parece tan atractivo…

¿De qué estoy hablando?

Ya he pensado mucho eso, ya sé que no está bien pensar eso, no va de acuerdo a la naturaleza humana.

La mujer fue hecha para el hombre y punto, es lo único que se puede.

No hay otra manera.

…

Durante la cena papa y mama no dejan de hacerme preguntas sobre Astrid y nuestra cita, quiero que la tierra me coma vivo.

-Es bueno ver que estés saliendo con alguien hijo-me dice mi padre.

-Papa solo nos vimos una vez.

-Así se empieza Romeo ¿No te he contado como corteje a tu madre?

-Estoico por favor, eras un cachorrito asustado la primera vez que hablaste conmigo.

-A mí me parece que tu memoria está fallando querida.

Lo único que me faltaba, simplemente genial, magnifico.

Volteo hacia la ventana de la sala, sigue lloviendo afuera, creo que no podré salir más hoy, Chimuelo me pide que le dé un pedazo de carne por debajo de la mesa.

-Muy bien amigo pero se discreto-se lo doy y él se va muy contento.

Es bueno ver que al menos mi mejor amigo es feliz por aquí, mis padres ya están entrelazados el uno con el otro y besándose, vaya, yo no necesito ver eso, así que regreso mi vista la ventana y…

El chico del cabello azul está afuera, pasa muy despacio y vuelve a mirarme, me sonríe, su cara es hermosa y su sonrisa aún más, sus ojos son atrapantes, pero el cabello…

¡Basta! ¡Basta!

Muevo la cabeza hacia los lados tratando de quitarme esta mierda de la cabeza.

Ya sé que tengo que hacer el lunes.

…

No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo va a reaccionar Astrid, no le respondí en todo el fin de semana y…

Bueno ya se darán una idea.

La veo bajar del coche de su padre y luego como este se aleja, antes de que entre la tomo de los brazos y la hago girar para que estemos frente a frente.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-sus palabras quedan en el aire en cuanto mis labios tocan los suyos.

Ella es la que rompe el beso y luego me da un puñetazo en el brazo.

-¡Ouch!

-¡Eso es por haberme ignorado!

-Yo lo siento mucho Astri…

-Y esto porque sí.

Ahora ella es la que me besa, no sé cuánto tiempo estamos juntos pero no me importa, así es como tienen que ser las cosas.

…

Ya van varios meses desde que Astrid y yo somos novios, los exámenes están por empezar y tengo que prepárame para poder entrar a la UAQ.

De lo contrario mis padres me pondrán a trabajar, y no puedo permitirme eso.

Estoy más apurado que nunca, jamás me había sentido así antes, todo es estudiar, ya he dejado de verme con mis amigos y casi no salgo, los días se volvieron grises para mí, pero lo peor es que siempre que me siento mal, veo el color azul. Se calmó un poco cuando mi relación con Astrid comenzó, pero ahora regresa, y también las visiones del chico. Por más que odie admitirlo, si pienso en él, mis problemas parecen desaparecer, un rayo de esperanza en una tormenta, un rayo de color azul.

…

Estoy estudiando en mi cuarto cuando recibo un nuevo mensaje, seguramente es Astrid, oh no lo es, es de Camicazi.

"_Hola ¿puedes salir un momento?" _

"_De acuerdo"_

Luego de contestarle me pongo un suéter y salgo, Camicazi está sentada en la acera. Gracias a Dios, mi amistad con Camicazi no afecta mi relación con Astrid, pues Cami siempre me ha dejado claro que solo somos amigos.

-Hola.

-Hola nerd-me dice sonriendo-¿Gustas?-en la mano trae un cigarrillo.

-No gracias.

-Tú te lo pierdes amigo-saca un encendedor y lo prende, luego comienza a fumar.

-¿Me hiciste salir solo para mostrarme como fumas?

-No, lo hice porque acabo de decidir algo, y quiero ver si mi mejor amigo está ahí conmigo, a pesar de mi preferencia.

-¿Preferencia?

-Sí, veras, hace unos días conocí a alguien, me hace sentir especial, es muy dulce y cariñosa, ya sé que ese jamás ha sido mi tipo de cosas, pero la amo.

Camicazi no me digas que…

-Se llama Emma.

Me mira a directamente a los ojos.

-Así es Hipo, soy lesbiana.

Lo que me faltaba, mi mejor amiga es lesbiana, aunque, no veo que tiene de malo, ella acaba de decirme que está feliz, que se siente bien, y yo la veo muy contenta.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-Cami estoy muy feliz por ti-no miento.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, es bueno ver que conociste a alguien con quien…

-Con quien me relacione.

-Si, a pesar de ya sabes.

-Sí, pero te diré una cosa, me importa un coño lo que los demás piensen, yo decido que es lo que quiero y no dejare que nadie más lo haga.

-Así se habla ¿Y tú mama ya lo sabe?

-Aun no, pero pronto.

-Si quieres voy contigo.

-Gracias, pero Emma ira conmigo, ya sabes.

-Oh claro lo entiendo-y así me ahorro un momento incómodo.

Cami saca su celular y pone una canción.

-Se llama _Mujer contra Mujer _de Mecano ¿la conoces?

-No.

-Pues escucha.

_Nada tienen de especial_

_dos mujeres que se dan la mano_

_el matiz viene después_

_cuando lo hacen por debajo del mantel_

_luego a solas sin nada que perder_

_tras las manos va el resto de la piel_

_Un amor por ocultar_

_aunque en cueros no hay donde esconderlo_

_lo disfrazan de amistad_

_cuando sale a pasear por la ciudad_

_Una opina que aquello no está bien_

_la otra opina que qué se le va a hacer_

_Y lo que opinen los demás está de más_

_quién detiene palomas al vuelo_

_volando a ras de suelo_

_mujer contra mujer_

_No estoy yo por la labor_

_de tirarles la primera piedra_

_si equivoco la ocasión_

_y las hallo labio a labio en el salón_

_ni siquiera me atrevería a toser_

_si no gusto ya sé lo que hay que hacer_

_Que con mis piedras hacen ellas su pared_

_quién detiene palomas al vuelo_

_volando a ras de suelo_

_mujer contra mujer_

_Una opina que aquello no está bien_

_la otra opina que qué se le va a hacer_

_Y lo que opinen los demás está de más_

_quién detiene palomas al vuelo_

_volando a ras de suelo_

_mujer contra mujer_

_Quién detiene palomas al vuelo_

_volando a ras de suelo_

_mujer contra mujer._

-Muy bonita canción-me pregunto si ¿sucederá lo mismo con los hombres?

-Gracias Hipo-dice mientras me abraza-No me importa lo que opinen los demás, pero debo decirte que me hubieras destrozado el corazón si por el simple hecho de ser lesbiana hubieras dejado de ser mi amigo.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo sobreviviría sin mi loca asesina personal?

Nos echamos a reír como idiotas.

Cielos Cami, tu si sabes cómo subir el ánimo.

…

Conforme los días transcurren me siento peor, ahora me siento como un ave encerrado en una jaula, la jaula de Astrid.

Creo que ella también lo siente, lo nuestro ya no está funcionando.

Ninguno es feliz y no veo porque tenemos que seguir haciendo esto, solo queda una cosa por hacer.

…

-Supongo que eso es todo ¿no?-me dice.

-Sí.

-Bueno, creo que aun así podemos ser amigos ¿no?

-No veo porque no.

Astrid sonríe.

-Bueno, tengo clases, adiós.

-Adiós.

Acabamos de cortar en el patio trasero, ella se aleja.

Bueno, eso fue todo, es hora de seguir y…

-¡Sorpresa!-grita Camicazi desde atrás, me pega un susto de mil demonios.

-¡Camicazi!

-Lo siento, pero acabo de ver que paso ¿por eso has estado de malas todo este tiempo?

-Es que se me juntaron muchas cosas.

-Bueno, no todo en la vida es estudio, sígueme.

-¿A dónde?

-Tú hazme caso.

Voy a arrepentirme de esto, pero estoy harto de tanto estudio, necesito relajarme un poco.

-Muy bien, vamos.

…

-¡Un bar lésbico!

-He conocido a varias chicas que son bisexuales, segura una te echa el ojo.

-¿No crees que se verá raro?

-No aquí nadie critica a nadie, ven.

Dios, no puedo creer que haga esto.

Pero bueno, solo una oportunidad, pero antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, por alguna razón me doy la vuelta y lo veo.

Al chico de cabello azul, está ahí.

Y ya no es un sueño, está en carne y hueso.

Mierda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuevo capítulo, antes de empezar agradezco nuevamente a AizumiMizore-YAOI, a ChioGravits, a Fer TAPE por el favorito de esta historia y también a C. B. Guillermo por la alerta y el favorito, ahora vamos con el capítulo: **

Por suerte el chico no me vio, y Camicazi me jala hasta el interior del bar, ahí conozco a varias amigas de Cami, incluso a Emma, es una muchacha dos años mayor que mi amiga pero apenas se nota, es bonita y muy simpática.

Me presentan al resto de sus amigas las cuales no están nada mal, pero no siento ningún tipo de atracción por ellas, me siento como un pez fuera del agua.

-Una ventaja que tenemos nosotras-dice Emma, estamos sentados enfrente de la barra-Es que no tenemos que preocuparnos por los embarazos no deseados-le toca el cabello a Cami-Solo es placer ¿no es así?

-Así es-Camicazi y Ema comienzan a besarse, me siento incomodo, no porque son dos mujeres besándose, sino porque estoy muy de sobra aquí.

Desvió la mirada hacia el bar que queda cruzando la calle, ahí fue donde el chico se metió, tengo que averiguar quién es, es ahora o nunca.

-Parece que algo te molesta-me dice una de las amigas de Cami que se sienta a mi lado-¿Sabes que de ese lado de la calle hay un bar gay?

Yo la miro como si no supiera de qué está hablando.

-Creo que le echaste el ojo a alguien.

Yo sigo sin decir nada.

-Ve, el amor no tiene género, elige a quien te quiera ¿Qué más da? El amor verdadero-hace una pausa y levanta su copa-¡Como si te fueras a morir mañana!

Tiene razón, aunque me gustaría decir que no, pero la tiene, tengo que hacerlo o seguramente voy arrepentirme.

-¿Me cuidas a Cami?

-Claro.

Me levanto del asiento y voy hasta la salida, en el camino escucho que varias chicas me gritan cosas como:

_¿Ya te vas guapo?_

_¿Por qué no te quedas otro rato?_

_¡Necesito algo de diversión por aquí!_

Yo las ignoro y salgo, me fijo antes de pasar la calle y entro al otro bar, este está repleto de puros hombres, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, muchos están practicando el faje y otros solo se besan, mi meta es encontrar al chico de cabello azul a cualquier precio. Pero entre tanta gente apenas puedo ver, muchos se me quedan mirando y eso me incomoda, no traigo ropa llamativa, solo una sudadera verde con el cierre abierto, dejando a la vista una camisa café sin ningún dibujo o foto, y unos pantalones vaqueros azules. No sé si tan siquiera estoy bien vestido.

Comienzo a marearme entre tantos individuos, no creo que mis pies puedan aguantar mucho más, así que voy a la barra y tomo un banco que está cerca.

Me siento y comienzo a reflexionar.

Fue una total estupidez venir aquí claro, ¿en que estaba pensando?

El chico posiblemente ya se fue, y yo viniéndome a meter aquí como un completo idiota…

-¿Puedo invitarte algo?-alguien me habla, es el.

Esta justo al lado de mí, me le quedo viendo como tonto sin poder decir nada, pero al menos consigo asentir con la cabeza. Él sonríe y se sienta a mi lado. No puedo creerlo, es hermoso.

-Charly, una leche de fresa por favor-el camarero asiente y va a la cocina-Mi nombre es Jack, mucho gusto.

-Yo soy Hipo.

Su nombre es Jack, tengo que recordarlo. Si tengo que recordar una sola cosa en mi vida que sea esa, su nombre.

-Hipo, es un nombre interesante-se me queda viendo, analizándome con la mirada, y, me gusta-Lo siento, si te incomode-dice apartando la mirada.

-No-digo rápidamente-No hay problema.

Vuelve a sonreírme.

-Y bien, Hipo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No deberías estar en la escuela?-su voz no suena como regaño, más bien, juguetonamente.

-Clase libre-miento.

-Así que ¿en tus clases libres te metes a bares gays?-rio.

-Bueno, tal vez tenía un motivo.

-¿Vas a verte con alguien?

-No-diablos, ya ni sé que es lo que digo-Solo que, bueno, la verdad no sé que estoy haciendo.

La verdad vine a verte a ti.

-Aquí esta-dice Charly colocando la bebida enfrente de nosotros.

-Gracias Charles-dice Jack, Charly asiente con la cabeza y se retira, Jack me ofrece la bebida-Pruébalo.

No quiero ser grosero así que acepto la bebida.

-¿Y bien?

-Esta deliciosa-respondo.

-Genial, Hipo ¿Dónde estudias?

-En la escuela de Constantino ¿la conoces?

-Me suena.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo no estudio.

-¿Y eso?

-Mi papa nos dejó cuando yo era muy joven, y ya venía una hermana en camino, tuve que dejar de estudiar para ponerme a trabajar.

Vaya, no tenía idea de que…

Diablos, pobre Jack.

-Lamento oír eso-sin siquiera notarlo, coloco mi mano sobre la suya, Jack la mira sorprendido y luego sonríe.

-No te sientas mal, Bunnymund me ayudo a salir de los tiempos difíciles.

-¿Quién es Bunnymund?

-Soy yo-responde el sujeto detrás de nosotros, es el mismo que estaba con Jack cuando lo vi por primera vez en la calle, es muy alto-Jack, tenemos que irnos-su tono de voz es muy agresivo.

-Espera, estoy hablando con alguien.

-Nada-dice tomando del brazo a Jack-Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-me lanza una mirada asesina-Te espero afuera en diez minutos.

Y se va, Dios, que carácter. Jack suspira y se pone triste, algo me dice que no es muy feliz con ese tal Bunnymund.

-Hipo, lo siento, tengo que irme.

-No te preocupes, está bien-sonrió, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme decepcionado.

-Charly, ponla a mi cuenta.

Charly asiente, Jack se levanta de la mesa y me ve por última vez.

-Nos vemos pronto Hipo.

Y se va, en poco tiempo se pierde con la multitud. Yo aún tengo algo de dinero en mi bolsillo.

-Un whisky por favor-pido.

…

Al día siguiente estoy algo deprimido, Jack tiene pareja y yo, bueno, tengo un examen que aprobar, así que desde hoy esa será mi motivación.

Me esfuerzo en la escuela y saco buenas notas en la escuela, pero mi maestra de química me nota triste, me pregunta que pasa y yo le contesto que nada. Ella no se lo cree y sigue preguntándome. Cuando sé que no puedo seguir negándolo, le cuento.

-Descubrí que alguien que me gusta, tiene pareja.

-Oh Hipo, eso es triste.

-Sí, pero, no sé.

-Hipo, sin duda eres el mejor estudiante de mi clase, y sabes que me importas mucho ¿verdad?

-Así es maestra.

-Bueno, quiero decirte que, a veces las cosas pasan por algo ¿no? Quiero decir, que tal vez tu no debías estar con esa persona, y por eso ya tiene a alguien ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

-Sí, lo entiendo-tal vez tenga razón, tal vez todo esto solo fue, un experimento que, no funciono, Jack no estaba destinado hacer mío-Gracias.

Mi maestra sonríe.

-Ahora, es hora de salir, diviértete.

-Lo hare, muchas gracias de nuevo.

…

-¡Miren a ese tipo!-dice Patán.

-¡Qué onda con su cabello!-Brutacio.

-De seguro está aquí para promover el orgullo gay

No puede ser, justo del otro lado de la calle esta Jack, está aquí, vino…

Por mí.

Pero al parecer yo soy el único que esta emocionado, porque todos los demás se ríen y se burlan de la sexualidad de Jack, no puede ser, si me voy con el tal vez piensen que yo soy…

No, no, no.

Si vino hasta aquí por mí, tengo que hacer algo, lo que sea.

"_Y lo que opinen los demás están de más"_

La canción de Camicazi vuelve a mis oídos, tengo que seguirla, o puedo irme antes de que Jack me vea, demasiado tarde, ya lo hizo, nuestras miradas han vuelto a cruzarse.

"_Vamos Hipo, vine a verte a ti, y solo a ti"_ puedo sentir como me dice eso con la mirada, no puede ser, ¿Qué voy hacer?

"_A veces las cosas pasan por algo"_

Las palabras de mi maestra de química vuelven a mi cabeza, si Jack vino a verme, debió ser por algo, y tengo que decir que sí.

Cruzo la calle, ya no me importa nada, solo sé que Jack está aquí, y eso es lo que importa.

…

**Camicazi POV: **Al parecer Hipo también se cambió de bando, es genial, y lo mejor es que lo hizo enfrente de toda la escuela, estoy orgulloso de él, es igual a mí, con la frente en alto, y valiéndonos lo que los demás digan.

Lo que creo que le servía a Hipo, porque ya está una bolita cuestionándose que paso, luego veo a Brutilda acercarse a los demás y, susurrando algo, algunos me voltean a ver y se ríen, creo que tumbare algunos dientes.

…

**Hipo POV: **Jack y yo vamos al parque, ahí podemos estar tranquilos sin que nadie nos moleste, nos sentamos mirando al cielo y comenzamos a platicar.

Él me cuenta que trabajo desde muy niño para mantener a su madre y a su hermana menor, es muy triste, pero me parece que es muy generoso y bueno de su parte, es una gran persona.

También me dice que le encanta el invierno, las guerras de nieve, patinar y hacer muñecos de nieve, se nota que además de bueno, es muy travieso y rebelde.

Nada parecido a mí.

Yo le cuento un poco de mí, como que me gusta mucho leer, él me contesta que jamás ha terminado de leer en su vida.

-¿No sabes leer?

-Si se-dice riendo-Pero, no sé, mucha palabras, letras, no es lo mío ¿Cuántos libros has leído tú?

-Cientos, _Frankeinstein, Drácula, Carrie, Eso, Como entrenar a tu dragón_, hasta le puse Chimuelo a mi perro.

-Mi mama me leía _Como entrenar a tu dragón_ de niño.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, me encantaba.

-Bueno, yo me compre los once libros.

-Me sorprendes, ¿Cómo le haces?

-No lo sé, es un don-dijo riendo y el me acompaña.

-¿Te importa si pongo un poco de música?-dice sacando su celular.

-No, adelante.

_Tonto el que no entienda_

_cuenta una leyenda_

_que una hembra gitana_

_conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer_

_llorando pedía_

_al llegar el día_

_desposar un calé_

_tendrás a tu hombre piel morena_

_desde el cielo habló la luna llena_

_pero a cambio quiero_

_el hijo primero_

_que le engendres a él_

_que quien su hijo inmola_

_para no estar sola_

_poco le iba a querer_

_estribillo_

_Luna quieres ser madre_

_y no encuentras querer_

_que te haga mujer_

_dime luna de plata_

_qué pretendes hacer_

_con un niño de piel_

_Hijo de la Luna_

_De padre canela nació un niño_

_blanco como el lomo de un armiño_

_con los ojos grises_

_en vez de aceituna_

_niño albino de luna_

_maldita su estampa_

_este hijo es de un payo_

_y yo no me lo cayó_

_estribillo_

_Gitano al creerse deshonrado_

_se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano_

_¿de quién es el hijo?_

_me has engañao fijo_

_y de muerte la hirió_

_luego se hizo al monte_

_con el niño en brazos_

_y allí le abandonó_

_estribillo_

_Y en las noches que haya luna llena_

_será porque el niño esté de buenas_

_y si el niño llora_

_menguará la luna_

_para hacerle una cuna_

_y si el niño llora_

_menguará la luna_

_para hacerle una cuna_

Otra canción de Mecano, y es _Hijo de la Luna_, que casualidad, primero Cami y ahora Jack.

-¿Te gusta mucho esa canción?

-Es mi favorita-contesta-¿Sabes por qué?

Niego con la cabeza.

-Bueno, nací muerto-Dios-Los doctores dijeron que no lo lograría, pero entonces, mi mama dice, que, no te vayas a reír, la luna le hablo.

¿Hablo? Vaya, eso es nuevo.

-Le dijo que me llevara a un lago congelado, y que me echara al agua helada, y así viviría, como mi mama estaba débil, mi papa lo hizo, y, aquí estoy.

Apenas puedo creerlo.

-Esa fue la vez en que mi papa me mostró un afecto enorme, lamentablemente luego se perdería en la bebida.

-Lo lamento.

-No hay problema, gracias por no reírte.

-Ni lo digas, buena anécdota, de hecho, no es tan imposible.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, lo mismo le hicieron a Lon Chaney Jr. Lo leí en _El _ _Hombre Lobo Insólito. _

-Vaya, sí que tengo que ponerme al día.

Sonrió.

Nos pasamos así mucho tiempo, las horas pasan como segundos, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan a gusto con alguien.

-Mierda-dice Jack mirando su reloj-¡Debí haberme visto con Bunnymund hace una hora!

Oh no, espero no haberlo metido en un problema.

-Oye, antes de irme-Jack-Dame tu número.

-¿Para?

-Quiero estar en contacto contigo.

Sonrió y rápidamente saco una libreta y una pluma, arranco una hoja y le anoto mi número de casa, y el de mi celular.

-Pásame un pedazo y te anoto mis números.

Asiento y le doy un pedazo, el escribe sus números y me los da.

-Nos vemos pronto-me dice antes de irse.

-Eso espero-me sonríe y va hasta el cruce de calle, ahí toma un taxi y lo sigo con la mirada hasta que se pierde.

…

Llego a mi casa y mama está hablando por teléfono.

-Es para ti-me dice-Es un tal Jack, muy educado.

Increíble, apenas puedo creerlo.

-Contesto en mi cuarto-subo las escaleras, entro a mi cuarto y contesto.

_-Solo quería saber que no me habías engañado._

No puedo evitar sonreír.

…

Me pase buena parte de la tarde hablando con Jack, fue excelente, me encanto.

Ya voy camino a la escuela y sé que nada puede entristecerme.

Al menos hasta que llego a la entrada, todos me miran raro, y, con asco.

Por favor que no haya pasado lo que creo que…

-Así que, primo-comienza Patán-¿Quién era el chico que vino a buscarte ayer? El del cabello azul.

-Un amigo.

-¿En serio?-Brutacio-¿Por qué no nos lo habías presentado?

-Por qué acabo de conocerlo, aun no somos muy amigos.

-¿Es eso?-Patán.

-Sí, ¿Qué creían?

-Nada-Patapez-Solo que-su voz suena con un tono de vergüenza, por favor, no estarán pensando que.

-Hipo, si eres homosexual, no tiene nada de malo-Brutacio.

-No lo soy.

-No finjas-Patán-Brutilda dice que te vio con Camicazi ir a un bar lésbico, y supongo que haya debió haber muchos gays y tú te prendiste con uno.

-Yo no me prendí con nadie.

-A mí me da igual que seas gay o no, el problema es que me gustaría saber si hay un marica en nuestra familia.

-¡Te acabo de decir que no soy gay! Joder ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?!-un montón de chismosos se han reunido alrededor de nosotros.

-No me salgas con esa porquería ¡Brutilda!- ella aparece al instante-¿Viste o no viste a Hipo ir con Camicazi a un bar lésbico?

-Si-responde ella.

-Ahora Astrid-ella también aparece, no puede ser-¿Cuándo termino Hipo contigo?

Ella me mira y luego al piso, siento que está herida, triste y enojada.

-Eso no te importa-contesta alejándose. Al parecer está llorando.

-Bien hecho Romeo-dice Brutilda mientras pasa junto a mí y va con ella.

-Ahí está, terminaste con ella para andar con un marica que te encontraste en la calle.

La sangre hierve dentro de mí, Patán, me vale que seas mi primo, si dices una cosa más juro que…

-Admítelo, te gusta el culo azul-saca la lengua y la mueve hacia los lados, suficiente.

Me lanzo contra él, le encesto un golpe en la nariz, y el uno a mí en el estómago. Me dolió, pero no me detengo, le doy otro en el estómago, una patada en las rodillas y le muerdo los dedos de la mano. El me da un golpe en las costillas pero no me detengo, estoy furioso, voy a matarlo, lo tomo del pelo y se lo jalo, luego le doy otro golpe en la cara, puedo segur así todo el día, pero nos separan, es Camicazi.

-¡CALMENSE!-grita-¡PATAN! ¡LO QUE HIPO Y YO HAGAMOS NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA!

Me toma de la chamarra y me aleja de la multitud.

-¡ESO ES!-grita ese imbécil-¡VETE CON TU AMIGITA A OTRO BAR GAY!

Quiero regresar a golpearlo, pero Cami me detiene.

-No vale la pena Hipo.

-¡Maldición!-grito, creo que estoy sangrando.

-Lo siento, no sabía que la puta de Brutilda nos siguió.

-No es tu culpa, pero ya se de quien es.

Comienzo a caminar para mi casa.

-¿Hipo a dónde vas?

-Quiero estar solo Cami.

…

Por suerte, cuando llego a mi casa no hay nadie, corro a la cocina y tomo el teléfono, marco el número de Jack.

-Hola-contesta.

-¡POR TU CULPA TODOS CREEN QUE SOY UN HOMOSEXUAL!

-Hipo ¿eres tú?

-¡SI SOY YO! ¿¡POR QUE TENÍAS QUE IR A LA ESCUELA?!

-Lo lamento, solo quería…

-¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA!

Cuelo violentamente el teléfono y me pongo contra la pared, me deslizo por ella hasta tocar el suelo, luego mis ojos se convierten en un mar de lágrimas.

¡¿Por qué?!

Porque la vida es tan injusta con uno.

No sé cómo voy a salir adelante.

Ahora me siento peor que nunca…


	4. Chapter 4

**Otro capítulo, muchas gracias a AizumiMizore-YAOI, a ChioGravits, Fer TAPE, C. B. Guillermo y a por seguir esta historia y agregarla a favoritos, también gracias a los que ya me siguen como escritor, espero que este capítulo les guste. **

**Nada más una petición, publique una encuesta en mi perfil, sino es mucha molestia, porfa revísenla y voten, las tramas están más abajo en el perfil. **

**Ahora sí, disfruten el capítulo:**

Después del incidente solo me queda juntarme con Camicazi, al menos ahora se quienes son mis verdaderos amigos. Ahora somos ella y yo contra el mundo, todos nos miran llenos de odio y con asco, como si fuéramos errores de la naturaleza, Astrid no me dirige la palabra, Patán y Brutacio me han enviado más de una docena de insultos escritos en papeles, Brutilda me mira siempre con esa maldita sonrisa en su rostro, Patapez es el único que no me discrimina, aunque si timidez y los abusos de Patán y Brutacio hacen que me nos veamos muy poco.

Desde el día de la pelea no he vuelto a hablar con Jack, me siento mal por él, no debí gritarle, pero ahora siento tanta vergüenza que no puedo pedirle perdón, me siento como un completo idiota.

Lo único bueno de todo esto es que por lo menos tengo tiempo para estudiar para el examen, y que el idiota de mi primo no le ha contado ni a sus padres ni a los míos del incidente.

Espero que las cosas salgan bien o sino, bueno, no estoy seguro.

…

Llega el día del examen, estoy muy nervioso, pero tengo que tener confianza en mí mismo, no puedo caerme ahora, acabo de perder casi cualquier rastro de mi vida social, que por lo menos me quede algo de la académica.

Sé que voy a pasar este examen, y luego, sé que las cosas mejoraran, lo sé.

…

Me tomo dos horas hacer el examen, solo conteste _No sé _una vez, todo lo demás fue fácil, pero estoy cansado, y nervioso, no falta mucho para que publiquen la lista de los que se quedan.

Vamos, sé que estoy en ella.

Dios, el tiempo nunca antes había pasado tan lento, mientras espero, comienzo a pensar en Jack, ya tiene pareja y nuestra relación, bueno, no tuvo un final muy…

Agradable.

No puedo dejar las cosas así, no puedo, tengo que hacer algo, tengo que pedirle disculpas, tengo que, arreglar lo nuestro, por el bien de ambos, ha de estar muy triste, y por mi culpa. No tengo su dirección, solo su número, eso bastara, puedo buscarlo en el directorio.

La lista ha sido publicada…

Estoy en ella.

¡Lo logre!

Lo sabía, ya me tocaba una buena noticia, después de tantos días grises, por fin tengo un rayo de esperanza.

Ahora, necesito hacer las paces con Jack, pero primero les avisare a mis padres de esta buena noticia.

…

-Mama-dijo mientras ella prepara la cena, deja de cortar las zanahorias y me mira.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?

-¡Pase el examen!

Mi mama grita de felicidad y me abraza.

-¡Hipo estoy muy orgullosa de ti! ¡Sabía que lo lograrías mi hijo!

Me da un beso en la mejilla y me abraza tanto que creo que va a asfixiarme.

-Gracias mama, yo también te quiero.

Nos separamos, pero me sigue sosteniendo de los brazos.

-Hay que llamar a tu padre y celebrar, sé que estará tan contento como nosotros.

Amo a mis padres, sé que puedo contar con ellos para lo que sea.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo vuelvo a sentirme feliz.

…

Anoche celebre con mis padres, fue muy agradable, no pararon de contar anécdotas de cuando era más pequeño, fue divertido.

Pero hoy, tengo que buscar a Jack y pedirle disculpas, aunque la pena me está comiendo vivo, quisiera no haber sido tan malo y grosero con él. Lo siento, espero que me perdone, es un chico muy bueno.

Pero no logro concentrarme, y las ganas no se me dan, por lo que creo que caminar me hará bien. Chimuelo me pide salir pero le digo que esta vez no, ahora quiero estar solo de verdad.

…

Sin darme cuenta, camino por horas, y nada me viene a la cabeza, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé. Pero, antes de darme cuenta, termino en el mismo lugar donde me encontré con Jack, en el parque, justo en frente del lago, y…

Jack está aquí.

No puedo creerlo.

¿Cómo?

¿Sabría que vendría aquí?

No puedo creerlo.

Quiero pasar inadvertido pero, el mira para atrás y me ve, esta tan sorprendido como yo, así que este encuentro si fue mera casualidad.

Nadie dice nada, los minutos parecen segundos, el viento sopla muy fuerte, el sol por fin ha salido y el lago refleja hermosamente los rayos solares, es una atmosfera muy agradable, quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera ahora mismo. Así siento que solo existimos él y yo en este mundo tan imperfecto, pero estoy seguro, que si estuviera con él, no sería tan imperfecto, tal vez, todo lo contrario.

-Hola-dice por fin Jack, pero muy bajo.

-Hola-respondo y camino hasta el, está sentado muy cerca del lago, yo me acomodo a su lado.

-No esperaba verte por aquí Hipo-no suena a que este enojado, o molesto, como si nada hubiera pasado, eso sí, está muy sorprendido.

-Bueno, yo tampoco, pero quería verte.

El me mira, veo una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos, como si esas palabras hubieran sido oro para él.

-¿De verdad?-su tono se puso más alegre-Pero la última vez que hablamos…

Oh no, ya va a salir con eso, tengo que disculparme antes de que termine.

-Lamento haberte gritado y dicho todo eso, no fue tú culpa-listo-Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

Él sonríe, como si hubiera estado esperando esas palabras por un largo tiempo.

-Hipo, te perdono, no hay rencor-su voz es honesta, he dejado caer un enorme peso.

-Gracias-mi estúpida sonrisa vuelve a mi cara.

-Lamento ir haber ido a tu escuela, es solo que-hace una pausa y mira el lago-En serio tenía ganas de verte otra vez.

Fui un tonto al haberle gritado, ahora me siento una gran compasión por él.

-No fue tu culpa, en mi escuela todos son unos pendejos.

El ríe.

-Creí que eras un chico educado, pero al parecer si sabes majaderías.

No puedo evitar reír, ¿Cómo es que siempre me hace reír?

…

-Bunnymund siempre fue muy bueno con nosotros, y, no pude evitar sentirme atraído por él.

Me está contando como es que se hizo homosexual, es realmente interesante, y, puedo entenderlo perfectamente.

-Quise negar mis sentimientos, me dije a mi mismo que eso no estaba bien. Pero, mientras más lo desmentía, más me alejaba de ser yo mismo, estaba fingiendo ser alguien que no soy.

Vaya, a veces me he sentido igual.

-Pero mi mama se dio cuenta, por suerte, me apoyo, me dijo que siguiera mi corazón, que no importaba mientras fuera amor. Por eso la quiero mucho, me ayudo a seguir adelante y aun hoy en día me apoya mucho.

La madre de Jack debe ser muy buena, me dan ganas de conocerla.

-Así que-termina-Esa es mi historia.

-Me parece linda.

-Bueno, me alegra que lográramos resolverlo, no dejemos que vuelva a pasar.

-Nunca-Hipo-Te doy mi palabra.

-Gracias, sé que seremos buenos amigos.

Si, amigos…

No creo que, estuviéramos destinados a ser algo más, él ya tiene pareja y yo, bueno, yo soy yo. Con eso me basta.

Nota para mí mismo, ni siquiera me engaño a mí mismo.

…

Esta vez ya no estamos tanto tiempo como la última vez, Jack recibe un mensaje de Bunnymund, y por lo que se la última vez que Jack llego tarde tuvieron una pelea, por lo que no quiero que se meta en problemas y dejo que se vaya, quedamos en volvernos a ver pronto.

Espero que si sea pronto.

…

Ya estoy llegando a mi casa.

Al parecer no hay nadie, pero, huele muy bien, y viene del patio trasero.

Me dirijo para allá y de repente.

-¡SORPRESA!

Hay una buena cantidad de gente en el patio, Mi mama, mi papa, Patán, Brutacio, Brutilda, Astrid, Camicazi, Bocón, mi maestra de Química, mi tío, Patapez y Chimuelo.

¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?

-¡Felicidades pescado parlanchín!-dice Camicazi abrazándome-Yo jamás dude de ti.

Ya sé que es todo esto, es una celebración por aprobar el examen, wow, debo ser más querido de lo que pensé.

Todos me felicitan, para los demás chicos y chicas, es como si el incidente de hace unos días nunca hubiera pasado.

Se me hace muy malo, pero es mi fiesta, así que la disfrutare y no dejare que nada la arruine.

Astrid se ve mucho más feliz, Bocón me da muchos ánimos, es el mejor amigo de papa y ha sido un muy buen mentor para mí, es como un segundo padre para mí. Camicazi está muy cómoda y feliz, me alegra mucho verla así, espero que ella y Emma estén bien. Chimuelo también está muy alegre de ver a tanta gente reunida, sobre todo a Camicazi, siempre se han llevado muy bien.

Me distraigo y Astrid se acerca a mí.

-Hola.

-Hola-respondo.

-Hipo estoy muy feliz por ti-su voz es sincera-Y, estos últimos días, bueno, lo siento, eres un buen chico y, no mereces ser tratado así.

Vaya, jamás terminare de conocerte Astrid, de eso estoy seguro.

-Astrid, te perdono, también te pido disculpas. No he sido un buen amigo.

-Eres un hombre, así que no te preocupes, es normal cometer estupideces, está en su naturaleza.

Lo siento Jack, no eres el único que me hace reír, aunque, no es lo mismo…

Mi mama prende la grabadora y la música comienza a sonar.

_Oh, I beg you, can I follow?_

-¿Bailamos?-pregunta Astrid.

_Oh, I ask you, Why not always?_

-Por supuesto.

_Be the ocean, where I unravel_

_Be my only, be the water where I'm wading_

_You're my river running high, run deep, run wild_

_Refrain:_

_I, I follow, I follow you_

_Deep sea baby, I follow you_

_I, I follow, I follow you_

_Dark doom honey, I follow you_

_He's a message, I'm the runner_

_He's the rebel, I'm the daughter waiting for you_

_You're my river running high, run deep, run wild_

_Refrain:_

_I, I follow, I follow you_

_Deep sea baby, I follow you_

_I, I follow, I follow you_

_Dark doom honey, I follow you_

_You're my river running high, run deep, run wild_

_Refrain 2x:_

_I, I follow, I follow you_

_Deep sea baby, I follow you_

_I, I follow, I follow you_

_Dark doom honey, I follow you_

_I, I follow, I follow you_

_Deep sea baby, I follow you_

_I, I follow, I follow you_

_Dark doom honey, I follow you_

Lykke Li - I Follow Rivers Lyrics

**Una canción muy buena, búsquenla, no los decepcionara. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuevo capítulo, de nuevo agradezco a AizumiMizore-YAOI, a ChioGravits, Fer TAPE, C. B. Guillermo, , GatoChocapic666, Arien Agarwaen y a Aroa Nehring por el seguimiento de esta historia.**

**Y además, ¡que emoción! Ya se acerca el estreno de Como Entrenar a tu Dragón 2, si!**

**Y por cierto, este capítulo tendrá LEMON, están advertidos.**

Ya ha pasado casi un año desde que conocía a Jack y ahora somos muy buenos amigos, después de la fiesta, las cosas siguieron muy bien, Astrid y yo nos volvimos amigos de nuevo, Camicazi y yo somos muy unidos y todo marcha bien.

Pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste, aunque Jack y yo salimos mucho, solo somos amigos, al principio creía que eso era lo que quería, pero ya no estoy seguro, no puedo soportar que tenga una pareja, simplemente no puedo digerirlo, trate de negarlo por mucho tiempo, pero…

Yo amo a Jack.

Quiero que sea mío, lo amo, su sonrisa, su físico, su cabello…

Es simplemente…

¡Demonios que estoy diciendo!

Esto no puede ser, no, no, la última vez que creí que esto podría funcionar mi vida por poco se vino abajo, no puedo dejar que vuelva a pasar.

Pero no puedo evitarlo, es que…

Maldición ni yo sé que es lo que quiero, necesito consejo.

…

-Hipo, no puedes seguir negando tus sentimientos.

Estoy con Camicazi en un café, yo pedí un frappuchino y ella un café latte, estamos sentados en una mesa y no hay mucha gente, otra vez esta nublado y parece que va a llover.

-Cami, yo no niego nada.

-Claro que lo haces, y te dañas a ti mismo, Hipo, desde el día en que te saliste del bar para ir al otro, supe que estabas enamorado de Jack.

-Camicazi no digas estupideces.

-¡No lo son Hadcock! ¡Te conozco muy bien y sé que sientes algo por ese sujeto!

Agradezco que no haya mucha gente, porque Cami está a punto de armar una escena.

-Por favor tranquilízate.

-Hipo-dice más calmada-Sé que sientes algo por Jack, de otro modo no lo habrías acompañado el día en que fue a la escuela, no te hubieras disculpado con él, no saldrías con él, sino sintieras nada lo hubieras abandonado desde el primer día que lo conociste.

-Pero…

-Y es horrible que te enseñen que está mal enamorarte de alguien solo porque tiene el mismo sexo que tú.

No puedo responder, tengo que admitirlo, debo aceptar mis sentimientos, amo a Jack. Lo amo, ya no voy a cuestionarme, y sé que no es feliz con Bunnymund, cada vez me platica que se pelean más y él es cada vez más insensible, tengo que terminar con eso.

Por el bien de ambos.

-Cami, eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero mucho.

-Ven aquí pescado parlanchín-dice abrazándome.

…

Por alguna razón, Jack no quiere que entre a su apartamento, me pregunto porque será.

Sea cual sea, tengo que averiguar la razón, he estado buscando, y descubrí la dirección de su casa, bueno, tal vez Camicazi me hizo el favor de seguir a Jack y darme su dirección, si, es un poco aterrador, lo admito, pero a veces, tener una amiga como Cami puede servir de mucho.

Así que un día, finjo estar de paso por su casa, y justo cuando está a punto de entrar logro acercarme a él.

-Jack, que sorpresa-trato de sonar natural, pero simplemente mi tono suena demasiado delatador.

-¡Hipo!-contesta sorprendido-Que sorpresa-parece preocupado por algo, tal vez no fue buena idea venir-¿Venias de paso?

-Eh…si, si, es eso, venia de paso, no sabía que vivías por aquí.

-Bueno, esta es mi humilde morada- abre la puerta-¿Quieres pasar?

-Si-no parece ser muy feliz con la idea, tal vez sus sentimientos no son iguales a los míos, tal vez solo me ve como un amigo.

Nos la pasamos hablando en el sofá de la sala, aún vive con su madre y su pequeña hermana, tiene que mantenerlas por lo que no puede pagarse aún ni siquiera un apartamento. No hay nada fuera de lo normal en la plática, quiero expresarle mis sentimientos, pero la situación simplemente no se da, no puede ser, tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con Bunnymund?

La pregunta lo congela, soy un idiota, de seguro no marchan nada bien.

-Es complicado Hipo, cada día es más difícil, para mí, creo que un poco también para él.

-Lamento oír eso.

Un largo silencio nos envuelve, es realmente incomodo, pero eso no es lo peor, puedo ver que una lagrima de escapa por los ojos de Jack.

-Hipo, eres un gran chico, la mujer de la que te enamores, será muy feliz, adiós.

Sube corriendo las escaleras, Jack, si tan solo supieras que, esa mujer no existe, eres tú, mi corazón te pertenece. Comienzo a seguirlo, puedo escuchar una canción, viene de un cuarto y la puerta esta entreabierta, me acerco y la abro por completo, es el cuarto de Jack, él está llorando sobre la cama, se percata de mi presencia, hay una grabadora reproduciendo _Hijo de la Luna _yo la apago y me acerco a él.

**(N/A: Pongan la canción, A Simple Motion de Tatu ahora)**

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-me pregunta, comienzo a llorar, si el llora, yo llorare.

_The simplest stroke is the swell of the ocean_

_The slightest caress, a well_

-¡¿Por qué nunca me dejaste entrar aquí?!-quiero respuestas y ahora, se cuál sea la razón, no me importa, tengo que saberla.

_Flowing through you and flowing through me_

_Waiting in silence, swirling inside you_

_Steady and slow, rhythm is patience_

_All that we know, answers to questions_

_Growing in you, growing in me_

_Fulfilling a need, over and over_

-Porque no habría podido resistirme a hacerte el amor.

_A simple motion_

_A simple motion_

_A simple motion_

Se abalanza sobre mí y comienza a besarme, yo lo dejo, me toma los brazos y los pone contra la cama, me besa por mucho tiempo y luego me levanta.

_A simple motion over and over_

_A simple motion over and over_

_A simple motion over and over_

_A simple motion over and over_

_A simple motion_

-La camisa, afuera.

Yo no lo niego, me quito la camiseta lo más rápido que puedo, mientras que el me ayuda con el pantalón, luego comienza a tocarme todo el cuerpo mientras me besa, el éxtasis se apodera de mí, esto es lo que quería, su lengua hace un circulo alrededor de mi ombligo, y luego se sumerge en él, da cosquillas. Luego, me hace un oral.

_The smallest of glances, a deep understanding_

_A brush of your hand, love everlasting_

_Covering you, covering me_

He disfrutado todo, pero aún no ha terminado.

-Voltéate.

Obedezco y me volteo mientras él se quita la ropa, luego siento como se pone encima de mí.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunta.

-Totalmente.

Y me penetra.

_Eternally made, over and over_

_The quietest whispers drown out explosions_

_Voices are heard but words never spoken_

_Coming from you and coming from me_

_Filling a void over and over_

¡Dios! ¡Estoy disfrutandolo todo!

_A simple motion_

Por favor, no pares, me encanta.

_A simple motion_

Jack, no pares.

_A simple motion_

Ha terminado, puedo sentir un líquido en mi trasero, parece que está satisfecho, pero yo no, ahora me toca a mí, me abalanzo sobre él y comienzo a besarle el cuerpo.

_A simple motion over and over_

_A simple motion, a simple motion_

_A simple motion over and over_

_A simple motion, a simple motion_

-Hipo, Hipo-su voz demuestra éxtasis, al parecer no soy tan malo.

_A simple motion over and over_

_A simple motion over and over_

_A simple motion over and over_

_A simple motion over and over_

_A simple motion _

_Over and over_

_Over and over_

-Es tu turno-dice Jack volteándose.

_A simple motion over and over_

_A simple motion over and over_

_A simple motion over and over_

He terminado, estoy agotado, pero he disfrutado hasta el último segundo…

_Over and over_

_Over and over_

_A simple motion_

_A simple motion_

_A simple motion_

_Over and over_

_Over and over_

_Over and over_

…

Despierto y, no recuerdo que paso, solo que…

Oh, eso.

Jack está dormido, al parecer dormimos juntos, y abrazados.

Estoy totalmente desnudo, mi ropa esta regada por el suelo, me la pongo, son las seis de la tarde, hora de irme, pero antes, busco mi mochila, saco un papel y una pluma, en el escribo.

_Gracias._

Dejo el papel a un lado de la cama, y veo que esta al descubierto, aunque me gustaría quedarme y admirar su cuerpo, tomo la sabana y lo tapo, luego pongo su cabeza sobre la almohada, y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-Descansa mi ángel azul.

Luego camino hasta la puerta, ni su mama ni su hermana han llegado, creo que tendré que conocerlas otro día, aunque dadas las condiciones, tal vez fue bueno.

…

Llego a mi casa y me recibe mi querida madre.

-Hijo, llegaste tarde, ¿Dónde andabas?

-Con un amigo.

**No me linchen, es la primera vez que escribo lemon así que soy muy novato, pero díganme, moderadamente, ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero actualizar pronto, agradezco su apoyo y nos vemos pronto.**

**Bye, por ahora.**


End file.
